


Family Matters

by Miraculous_Wolf



Category: Supernatural, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Adorable!Scott McCall, Big Brother!Derek Hale, Big Brother!Stiles Stilinski, Big Brother!Winchester boys, Everyone Loves Scott, Everyone is protective of Scott, F/M, He's adorable, Jealous!Winchesters, Little Brother!Scott McCall, Oblivious!Scott McCall, Overprotective!Everyone, Scott Mccall is a Winchester, Scott is a raggamuffin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8823625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Wolf/pseuds/Miraculous_Wolf
Summary: When Mary died, John was lusting for revenge. After getting injured on a hunt, he is treated by the beautiful Melissa Santiago. He falls hard. John, 2 year old Sam and 6 year old Dean stay with Melissa in Beacon Hills for three years, finslling feeling like they could start over. But the Demon strikes and Johns terrified that he will hurt Melissa and leaves with his boys without a goodbye. What he didn't know was that he also left his child. Few years later and he's back and finds a few surprises.
A mix of TW seasons and season 1 or Supernatural.
Allisons mother does die but no one else. John doesn't die either (obviously).





	1. The Call

**Chapter 1: The Call**

John Winchester was sitting on his bed of the crummy new motel he started staying in, cleaning his gun. The walls, a gross puke color, were peeling, the bathroom sucked and the only good thing was the t.v. and the diner across the street. John's two boys, Dean and Sam, were currently there getting dinner. He had another spat with the youngest Winchester. Sam was a thinker, ask questions and needs answers. Dean was more of a shoot first, ask questions later, just like, John (not necessarily a good thing). But this time, John couldn't reign in his temper. He snapped at Sam that even Dean tried to hold him back. Both left to let John cool down and the same for Sam.

John jolted out of his thoughts, grabbing his vibrating phone. An unknown caller was trying to reach him. Debating quietly to himself, he flipped the top and pressed the green button.

"This is Charlie." He answered, voice thicker then normal.

"John?" The voice asked. John narrowed his eyes at the semi-familiar voice. "It's Chris."

"Chris?"

"Argent." _Oh._ Ok then.

John definetly knew who Chris Argent was. The guy wasn't his immediate hunter group but he _knew_  Chris Argent. Even more specifically, he knew Chris's father.

"John?"

"Sorry. What do you want Chris?"

"Kate's dead." John frowned. He never really liked Kate. She was brash, head-strong and very cunning, maybe even a little insane. All good qualities, mind you, but not the way she used them. "She got killed by a werewolf."

John straightened. "What?"

"Not the kind your used to. I mean the hybrids."

"You mean the ones who can control their animalistic urges?"

"Exactly. Kate-She-She was killed by an alpha." John cursed under his breath, hand coming to pull at his short hair. It would have been better if it was a rogue. A rogue didn't have anyone to protect it so they were easy to take care of. But an alpha? It's probably surrounded by other wolves. They had their hands tied. John came back from his though at Chris's sigh. "I hate to say it, I really do, but it was in the matter of justice and at the life of a teenage boy."

"Justice? What are you talking about?"

"Kate burned a local (to the hunters anyway) known werewolf house. They never hurt anyone and the kids weren't bad either. They were good kids. There was no proof that any of them spilled blood. She killed them." 

John was quiet, mind racing and full of disgust. The motel door opened and Sam walked in holding a greasy bag and Dean quickly followed. Noticing their father in the phone, they sat on the opposite bed and waited patiently.

"Chris," John finally spoke. "I'm sure she had good reason-" Chris cut him off.

"There were perfectly ordinary people in there. Humans."

That was sick. Not only killing innocent people who never hurt anyone with their powers but to also kill perfectly normal humans who had nothing wrong with them. That was just wrong in so many ways. All those innocent people, dead. 

"Dad?" Dean's voice asked, eyes concerned. John shook his head and bit the skin on his thumb.

"And your sure she..." He couldn't even say it.

"Positive. She even admitted it before..." Chris heaved another sigh. "Gerard wanted me to call all these contacts. He wants revenge and is going after the alpha."

"Did you tell him-"

"Yes. He wouldn't listen." John let out a small groan and rubbed his eyes. Another thought struck him.

"You said something about a teenage boy?" That caused both Dean and Sam to look at him in concern. The man on the other line sighed agin.

"Yeah, just turned 16."

"What's a 16 year old boy doing, getting caught up in all this?" John asked, eyes glancing to his 21 year old son. Sam noticed his gaze and frowned deeper, thinking about it too. Dean just clenched his fists.

"He's a newly turned beta." Chris muttered. "From what I gathered, when the alpha arrived, he just bit the boy. He didn't give him a choice."

"Goddammit."

"The kid never hurt anyone either. He's innocent and Kate held a gun to his head, ready to kill him for even being a wolf."

John tensed, knowing he had been in the same situation before. Heck, even Sam and Dean's been there at least once with something they've hunted.

"Kids ok though right?"

"Yeah. His friends set the alpha on fire." John blinked, eyes narrowing in confusion. "I'll explain more later. I just need you and your boys to come down here for Kate's funeral."

"One problem, last I saw you, you were in Jacksonville, Florida. Where'd you move to?"

"Beacon Hills, California."

_Beacon Hills._ John _knew_ Beacon Hills. He also remembered beautiful chocolate eyes. Curly ringlets of soft hair. The most adoring smile he'd ever seen. _Wait...._

"All this is happening in Beacon Hills?"

"Yes."

"We'll be their in 3 days max." John hung up, quickly starting to gather his things. If they left right away and sped through every state, perhaps they could make it.

"Dad?"

"Pack your things boys, we are going to California."

"Cool L.A!" Dean cheered, already throwing shirts into his bag. Sam just stood and looked at his dad.

"Why?"

John could feel his temper flare. He took a breath and turned to Sam. "Please just do as I say."

"Dad I just-"

"Goddammit Sam! Stop questioning me and do as your told!" John snapped angrily. Guilt welled in his stomach as Sam flinched, head bowed in a slightly submissive gesture, though his shoulders showed his defiance. Dean hovered over his brother in an instant, looking like he didn't know what to do. John sighed, running his eyes.

"I was just wondering about the kid." Sam said softly, grabbing his packed bag (he never bothered unpacking anyway) and heading out the door, barely glancing over his shoulder. "That was all."

John looked to Dean ,who eyed his brother worriedly, before motioning them to leave too. It was still dark out but they easily found their cars.

"I'll explain more when we stop next."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really short but just the beginning!! Hope you like it!!


	2. Back Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to add that Melissa knows about Supernatural shit!! Sam is also twenty in this, I had to change the ages so they correspond with Scott's age!! So that makes Dean 24. Ok? Got it? Good. Carry on my wayward wolfies!!!

**Chapter 2: Beacon Hills**

Dean kept glancing back at his brother as he drove over a highway, still late at night. Sam had been silent since they left the motel, and that as a few hours ago, concerning Dean greatly. Sam always had something to say, a small fact on the place they were going, dissing Dean's music, even ranting a little about their dad. But he was silent.

"Sammy?"

"Hmm?"

"You ok?"

Sam sighed and rubbed a hand over his face and gave a small shake of his head. "Not really."

"What's up?"

"Everything. Everything is so messed up, you get that right?"

Dean made a confused noise, eyes looking back to his little brother. "I'm gonna need more then that Sammy."

"Dean, we grew up into this life. We were kids," Dean nodded, having had this conversation with Sam a million times before. "But this kid, he's only sixteen Dean. He was forced into this world. It's not fair." Sam leaned his head against his arm, glaring out the window.

"I know." And he did. Dean should have known this aspect would cause Sam distress with his too big a heart. Besides, Sam was spot on with this. Nobody should know about this world, this life, any of it. "Dad knows too."

"Are you sure about that?" Sam demanded, eyes flashing in anger.

"Positive. Why do you think we rushed out so quickly. If dad didn't care, we would still be back at the hotel with you bitchin' about whatever."

Sam snorted and punched his shoulder making Dean wince. It was silent in the impala again but not the uncomfortable like before. John had the boys drive all night and all day, alternating whenever they had a chance to stop (usually the bathroom or for a food run). Dean couldn't help but think that something else was going on. Their father was never this rushed with a case, fast but never like this.

They finally arrived at Beacon Hills at 9pm on a Friday night. Just as they were passing the Welcome sign, a loud scream shook the ground they stood on. John was already out of the car, guns perched on the roof, eyeing the forest. The boys immediately ran up to him.

"What was that?" Dean asked.

"Nothing good." Sam replied, following his fathers gaze towards the woods.

"I got that genius. So what are we gonna do about it?" They stood their waiting for a sign, an attack, anything but nothing showed. John eyed the woods before motioning to get back into their cars. Dean followed his dads black truck, eyes straying back to the forest line. They pulled into a pretty nice neighborhood and to a big house.

"Dad? What are we doing here?"

"Argent lives here." John responded to his youngest, already knocking on the door. A few moments later it seemed like no one was going to answer the door. John raised his hand to knock again when the door quietly opened and a girl stumbled out. She helped in surprise as she ran into them and jumped back. Dean could see a blade in the corner of her shirt, ready to swipe at any threat.

"Who are you?" Her voice was suspicious and unnaturally cold.

"These are my two boys," John started just as hard. "I am-"

"John." A young man, probably in his thirties came next to his daughter and smiled tightly. His gaze fell to the young brunette, who was wincing. "Going somewhere Allison?"

"No sir." She answered softly yet defiance sparkled in her eyes as she moved back into the house. Chris shook his head and invited the three men in.

"Teenagers."

"Tell me about it." John glanced at his youngest son who wanst a teenager anymore yet he can sure act like one. Sam made a face at the implication and followed his father in the house, pointedly ignoring his older brother's snickering. They came into a large living room, Allison pouting on the stairs, gazing at them with weary eyes.

"Allison," Chris admonished softly. "They are just here to help."

"Help or kill?" Allison snapped back. "Lydia is my friend dad. Me, Scott and Stiles were gonna look for her out in the woods. It's freezing out tonight."

"I know that your worried about your friend but I'm not letting you go out alone." As Allison opened her mouth to answer, a quick glare and a sharp _Allison_ had her snapping her mouth shut and sighing. She turned and headed to her room, a defeated hunch in her shoulders. Chris watched her go and shook his head, running a hand through his hair. "Sometimes I don't even know what goes on in that girls head."

"Your not supposed to understand." A short red-haired women stated walking in, carrying a tray of cookies. "She is just struggling. Everything that's been going on, its just stressing her out. You know how close she was to Kate."

"How long's she been hunting?" Sam asked, sitting next to Dean who was stuffing two cookies in his mouth.

"She just found out about it this year. I didn't want her knowing, wanting to give her a _normal_ life for as long as possible. She trained, of course, but in a more hu _man_ way. Gymnastics, archery, those types of things."

Sam nodded, head bowing. He couldn't help the small curl of jealousy settle in his stomach. He always wanted what she had but was never allowed to had. But it seemed easy enough! They were doing just fine. Sparing the family another glance, Sam sighed and shook his head. Of course, they didn't have a demon after their asses. No, nothing can be normal for the Winchesters. Sam snorted lightly and shared a smile with Dean at his questioning gaze.

"Hey Chris," John's voice was hesitant, immediately drawing his two boys attention to him. "Do..do you by any chance know a Melissa Santiago?"

Chris blinked and tilted his head, eyebrows furrowing. "No, but I know a Melissa McCall. She is a nurse at the hospital."

John's eyes lit up with recognition. "The hospital? Where is it?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Old friend," John dismissed easily. "Do you know anything else?"

Chris narrowed his eyes at his old comrade and shook his head. From what he could tell, something else was going on. He also knew Allison wouldn't appreciate him telling other hunters about Scott and wisely kept his mouth shut. John let out a small sigh but nodded himself. Quickly checking the time, he announced it would be time for them to leave so they can get an early start the next morning for Kate's funeral. Chris showed them to the guest rooms and before Sam or Dean could ask John anymore questions, their father turned in for the night.

"Hey Dean?" Sam whispered into the dark of the room.

"Yeah Sammy?"

"Think that Melissa lady is one of dad's flings?"

"Dad doesn't have flings Sammy."

"Don't kid yourself." Sam rolled over, facing his brother who also turned. Dean's green eyes were narrowed with sleep and from the direction of the conversation.

"Look, maybe she is. Why does it matter?"

Sam shrugged, his expression clearly saying he was just curious. Dean rolled his eyes fondly and ruffled Sam's hair before settling back to sleep. It's been the first time in a long time they actually shared a bed. If Sam pressed himself closer to his older brother and Dean wrapped an arm around his shoulders, neither mentioned it and fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Who ever said being surrounded by paparazzi was fun, they lied. Sam and Dean felt vulnerable and crowded at the overwhelming clicking and overall pushing of the camera people. They shoved their way through and helped block Allison from the burnt of the reporters. She gave them a shaky thankful smile before sitting in front of the casket. The Winchester Boys (including John) sat behind her, surveying the area for any other trouble. Sam looked to the right and furrowed his brows as he saw two teenage boys hiding behind a large gravestone. He nudged Dean, bringing his attention to the two boys.

"The hell?" Dean mumbled. A young boy, probably 15 or 16, peeked out, hair fluffy and had an almost childish waviness to it. It sorta reminded Dean of Sammy's hair. He was about to alert their father when the boy waved, almost sympathetically at Allison. Only a second later, she waved back, body actually relaxing for once. Suddenly, John stood and the boys noticed a white haired male walking toward them. Victoria, Allison's mom, hugged him before Chris was patted on the back.

"John Winchester, I didn't think you would actually come."

"Gerard." John nodded respectfully. "It's a hunter's funeral, always one to respect one's own. These are my two boys, Dean and Sam."

Dean immediately shook Gerard's hand while Sam was a bit more cautious. Gerard picked up on that too.

"Weary of your surroundings. Don't you worry, I'm not what you should be worried about." Allison tensed again and so did Sam. Something was off with this man but Sam couldn't put his finger on it.

"I'll be the judge of that." Sam answered. John shot him a warning look but Gerard laughed.

"Don't lose that attitude, boy."

Gerard moved to Allison and Sam turned back to the two hiding boys only to snort as the sheriff seemed to find them. It almost seemed like a regular occurrence from the way the sheriff muttered at them exasperatingly. Dean shared an amused glance only to feel a pang of worry as the three shot each other concerned looks, the sheriff turning his back on the two boys. A bad move as they stealthily made an escape. The Winchester boys didn't have a lot of time to ponder as the funeral finally started.

* * *

It didn't take too long before it was over. Everyone was heading back to the Argent house but John said he needed to make a few stops, survey the area and get a feel for the place. Chris shot him another look but John easily let it pass, ushering his sons into the impala.

"So, why is this women so important?" Sam asked, always straight to the point. For the first time, John answered with an _honest_ answer.

"I met her two years after your mother died." John pulled through the streets, checking every now and then for the hospital. "We didn't start anything but she patched me up after a hunt gone wrong. She helped me a lot and I just need to see her."

Sam and Dean shared another glance but otherwise kept their mouths shut. The hospital came into view a few miles later. John parked the car and took a big sigh. He looked to his sons and gave a small reassuring smile (which was sorta weird to see) before exiting the car and walking into the ER. A pretty receptionist looked up at them and tilted her head.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for a Melissa McCall?" 

The woman's eyes narrowed and her smile tightened. "Can I ask why?"

"I'm an old friend." John gave a charming smile but the lady didn't budge. She was about to say something before John interrupted again. "I'm John Winchester."

Her eyes widened in recognition about the name and she gave a small smile. "She has the late shift tonight. Buuuuuuttttt, she lives in the same house she always has."

John gave a thankful smile before turning abruptly and rushing out to the car. Sam and Dean both sighed exasperatedly and followed their dad. He (John) was mumbling to himself, making a turn every now and then before making it to a pretty small house. Damage was done on one of the bedroom windows, cracks were in the pain but overall it was a nice house. John let out a small sigh, nervously running a hand through his hair. It was completely fair to say that Sam and Dean have _never_ seen their dad act like this. John stepped out of the car, Sam and Dean flanking him, and walked to the front door. He hesitantly knocked.

Shuffling was heard from inside and a small thud against the door. It opened and a beautiful looked up at them. Her hair was a dark black/brown color in curly swirls. She had the sweetest brown eyes and sun-kissed skin. She had pretty lips and was overall a very attractive lady. She looked at them with confused eyes and an immediate smile that faltered at the sight of the Winchester Monarch. Recognition flickered in her eyes and her jaw dropped open a little.

"John? John Winchester?"

"Melissa." John greeted, his eyes kind and filled with something Sam couldn't decipher. Melissa leaned heavily on the door, blinking in wonder at them.

"Are you-what? I-What are you doing here?" She asked, a slightly nervous tick in her forehead.

"I'm working a case. I thought I would visit. I also thought you'd might wanna see the boys again."

At that both the Winchester brothers and Melissa's eyes widened. Melissa excitedly turned to Dean and Sam before a cheerful laugh escaped her.

"Oh my god! Is-is that Dean?" Her hand reached as if to touch him but faltered, slowly coming back to her chest. "Oh, he's so handsome! And Sam! Look how tall you are!! I remember when you where just a little five year old! You were so small, I'm so happy you grew. They are so handsome!" Melissa gushed before stepping back, letting the Winchester's in her house.

"You-You know us?" Sam asked, taking a seat on a kitchen chair, absentmindedly scratching the wood.

"I would hope so! You stayed here with me for three years."

The bothers looked back and forth from their father to Melissa and she deadpanned. "Which I guess you didn't know."

"I never-they didn't remember. I didn't want to remind them of another mother figure disappearing." John winced as both sons gave him shocked, accusatory gazes.

"I know what you mean, they don't really get over it. No matter hw hard you try." Melissa mumbled, eyes drawn down, sipping a cup she must of had before. She shook her head before opening the fridge and pulling out a container of tea and a bottle of coke. She held them up and put the tea back in the fridge after they made their decision. She set three cups down before settling beside them in weird silence.

"I think I remember. A little bit." Dean admitted, crinkle in his forehead as he tried to remember. "You would always draw with me while letting Sam watch the Thunderbirds."

Melissa smiled into her cup and nodded. "He loved it so much, I had to start recording episodes just so he would stop pouting."

Sam flushed as Dean and John laughed. He vaguely remembered that, a warm feeling spreading in his chest as he realized that at one point he actually _did_ have a home.

"Melissa?" Sam caught her attention. She looked at him with slightly pride-filled eyes that also held warmth and slight anxiety. "Can I go to the bathroom?"

"Of course, Sam. It's just down that hall, last door on the right."

Sam nodded and started moving down the hall. Pictures hung upon the wall and one caught his eye. Melissa was a bit younger in it and in the picture was a young boy, two front teeth missing but he was smiling none the less. Both looked so happy. As he moved more pictures of the boy and the Melissa showed up, the kid growing and Sam realized, it was her. He paused at a picture, furrowing his brows. How did she have a picture of him from his eighth grade year? From what he understands, his dad didn't keep contact with her. A small feeling coiled in his stomach as a small revelation came too him. He picked up the picture along with two others and slowly made his way back into the kitchen.

"Melissa?" He asked softly. The three turned to him, Melissa paling at the sight of the photos. "Who's this?" He set them along the table, eyes still scanning them. Dean picked one up, looking from Sam to the picture in a back and forth motion, confusion on his face. John gazed at a happy looking boy who was with another boy, both had missing teeth and both looked very happy.

"That's...that's Scott." Melissa finally stated. _Scott_. That's a nice name. John looked over at the one Dean was looking at, a conclusion forming in his head.

"How old is Scott?"

"He just turned 16." Melissa whispered. Her eyes watered and she gently touched the one of her and Scott. Her eyes met John and she gave a small shrug. "He's my baby...He's _our_ baby."

Silent tension was in the kitchen as they mulled over that the Winchester's _had another **brother!**_ Melissa wiped her eyes, standing and walking to the window. Dean was still blinking at the picture of a boy who looked so much like Sammy. He had more family, he had another fucking brother! A brother who might have needed him and he wasn't there. Sam had similar thoughts except they were around the thought that _he_ was actually a big brother! He wasn't the youngest, _Scott_ was.

"Why...Why didn't you tell me?" John asked, turning to Melissa. Melissa snorted, turning incredulous eyes to him.

"Why? I didn't even know I was pregnant till _after_ you took the boys, without so much as a goodbye and ran from our lives. You didn't leave your number or anything! Tell _how_ I was supposed to tell you-tell you that you had a little boy?"

John sighed because she was right. "Did-Did he ever have a father figure?"

Melissa's eyes watered again and she nodded, a rueful smile on her face. "Raphael McCall."

"You took his last name."

"We were married for five years." Melissa shook her head, looking to the ground. "He was good to us. He was sweet and kind and he loved Scott...or I thought he did."

Dean and Sam both jerked their heads at that. _What the hell did **that** mean? _ John seemed equally confused and worried. Melissa sniffed, angrily wiping away her tears.

"He turned out to be a drunk. A god awful drunk. He-He pushed Scottie down the stairs when he was five." Melissa couldn't stop the sob as she remembered how scared she was, especially when Scott wouldn't wake up and all the blood. "I told him to leave us. My baby hit his head and he wouldn't wake up. I thought-I thought I lost him. There was so much blood."

John felt fear churn in his stomach along with white fury. That was _his_ son. He might not have known about him but it was still _his_ son! Sam felt Dean's hand clench his shoulder and the fear reflected in their eyes. Anger boiled deep in their stomachs at the very fault. The kid was such a cutie and the thought he was hurt so bad shook them. They've been through worse but this was a _normal_ kid. Like Dean says, _Demons I get, people are crazy._

"He was ok. At first he didn't r-remember me or anything. He had a concussion and a hairline skull fracture but overall he was ok. He was back to his bouncy puppy self in no time." Melissa chuckled wetly. "He still is a bouncy puppy but he's also a teenager."

"Melissa can, I mean, I think," John awkwardly motions to his boys and himself and then the pictures of Scott. Melissa snorted in amusement, tears finally clearing up.

"I'm not gonna keep you from meeting Scott, John. He _is_ you son. I'm happy you want to but...don't tell him ok?" At the questioning looks she responded quickly. "He remembers Raph clearly still, it still bothers him how his dad just left. If he realized his _real_ father left and then his _step_ father left? He...He's insecure with these things. He has self-esteem issues and....I don't want to see his heart break again."

John nodded quietly and rubbed his hands uncomfortably.

"John," Melissa started again, a hardened look on her face. "You realize that I'm saying that the only way you get to meet Scott as his father is that you promise to stay. For him. I'm not forcing you but I hope you realize that."

Sam and Dean shared a look and then turned to their dad. Before any words were said the front door swung open and the stomping of feet. Three pairs of shoes came into view and Melissa peeked to see Stiles, Derek and Scott sitting tiredly in the living room. It's obvious they know others are in the kitchen and smartly chose the living room. She felt her heart swell at the sight of her baby boy leaning tiredly against his Alpha while Stiles ran his fingers through Scott's messy hair.

"You boys alright?"

She rolled her eyes at the frantic scraping of chairs as the Winchester's tried to see their missing brother/son.

"I think we are ok Melissa." Derek muttered, voice a bit upset. Scott made a small whimpered noise, nudging Derek with his nose, trying to get his alpha to feel better. Derek huffed appreciatively but glared at the others hovering over Melissa. They smelled of hunters. He stole a glance at Scott who tensed against his side. They came along way. Scott finally trusted him and helped him take down Peter after Scott forgave him and freed him from Argent's cage. He is Scott's Alpha now amnitnwas his job to protect him....and Stiles since they are a package deal. 

John stared at the young boy in between the two slightly older ones. He looked just like his picture, except pained and tired. His heart hurt as he wondered what it was like raising Scott. Melissa moved closer to her son and sat on the table, peering at him with worry.

"What's wrong Scott?"

"Must saw something I really didn't want to." He moved to sit up and hugged his mom tightly. "Did you have dinner yet? You have the late shift tonight."

"Oh, crap. No, it slipped my mind." Melissa stood paused, looking between her son and the three other males in the doorway of the kitchen. "Maybe I-"

"No mom, it's ok. I'll make you something...or do you want me to pick something up?"

"Scott..." Melissa cupped her boys face and gave a sad smile. He just grinned his 100 watt smile and scooted into the kitchen, awkwardly passing the Winchesters. Stiles immediately followed, muttering about growing boys needing food. Derek glanced at Melissa before glaring st the Winchester Monarch. John narrowed his eyes as well but stayed silent. Melissa sighed wondering how much trouble those boys will get into in five minutes she'll be gone.

Then she shook he head.... _she didn't want to know._

**Author's Note:**

> Tada!! I hope you guys liked it!!


End file.
